Advanced, high energy density batteries are required for use in space, military, communication and automotive applications. Certain jurisdictions such as California have mandated that an increasing percentage of automobiles must be powered by electricity within the next few years. The lead-acid battery, though reliable and capable of many recharge cycles, is too heavy and has too low an energy to weight ratio. Lithium-based batteries have high energy density and low weight.
Rechargeable batteries using lithium anodes and transition metal oxide or chalcogenide cathodes were extensively investigated as candidates for powering electric vehicles about ten years ago. These batteries have not proved to be acceptable for this use due to poor cycle-life performance and concerns about their safety. Lithium is a very reactive material. When freshly deposited, lithium is highly active and can react with most inorganic and organic electrolytes which results in lower cycling efficiency. Prolonged cycling of secondary lithium cells produces large quantities of finely divided, dendritic lithium increasing the risk of thermal runaway. Hence, ambient temperature secondary lithium cells are potentially unsafe after (1) extended cycling, (2) being subjected to overcharge followed by over discharge.